Pastel Blue and Chain Smoking
by XigHeart
Summary: Rule 63 AkuRoku. Axel 'Axie' Sinclar is a masters student at Radiant Garden University. She inadvertently falls for the cute, blonde, and very muchly still in high school barista at the local Starbucks she frequents. So what does she do the day after she gets a tattoo from a man that might as well be her twin? She asks Roxanne out. Collection of drabbles based on redhotfire8 rpblog
1. Axie: In Which Axie Finally Says Hello

**A/N: **So this is where I let it be known that I am not the owner of Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Squeenix.  
Also, I could hardly call this a multi chaptered fic. Mostly this is a collection of drabbles that I'm writing for my rp blog on tumblr with the url 'redhotfire8'. So feel free to shoot me questions there or here. I'm always open to new things and new ideas. Each chapter will switch between Axie and Roxanne's POV. I may also insert chapters here and there where it's out of the time line but I was hit with inspiration. Thanks for reading!

**In which Axie Finally Says Hello**

The day after she got her second tattoo from a man that could be her twin, Axie finally found the courage to do what she had wanted to for the better part of a year. She was going to officially introduce herself to the cute, blonde barista who she had been making eyes at. The redhead stood to the side of the entrance of the Starbucks with her backpack slung over one shoulder. She smoothed down the front of her jeans and repositioned her shit, making sure it covered her belt. Cursing the scuffed and tattered state of her black converse, she adjusted her backpack, took a deep breath, and walked into the shop. She kept her eyes on the floor as she walked up to the counter.

When she finally looked up, she was met with a bright smile and sky blue eyes matched with short, fluffy, blonde hair. "Hey again! Venti chai latte with two pumps of vanilla spice for Axie right?" the barista asked Axie with a bright smile.

"U-u-uh y-yeah…" Axie managed to say, in shock. She mentally kicked herself. She usually managed to be at least coherent.

"That'll be 3.86," the blond said with a small smile. She though Axie was pretty cute.

Axie handed her four dollars, still unable to speak. Thankfully, the shop was pretty empty and there was no line behind her. When the blonde barista handed her the 14 cents in change, Axie found her voice again. "Hey, uh what's your name?"

"My name's Roxanne, but friends call me Roxy," Roxanne replied with a (oh my god so cute) smile. "Go have a seat and work on your laptop. I'll bring you your drink in a minute."

Axie floated over to her usual chair, unable to process whether or not that just happened. She pulled her laptop out and got on facebook to check on her technologically challenged aunt playing Farmville. A minute or so after, someone placed a mug and napkin on her table and slid into the chair across from hers.

Looking up, Axie saw that Roxanne had settled herself across from her. "Hi Roxanne," the redhead said with a smile. She picked up her mug and took a sip. "Fantastic tasting latte, as usual. Thank you."

Roxanne smiled. "I know," the blond smiled. "You always tip us really well so we're all more inclined to give you an extra pump of flavor here or there. You also always leave enough for another drink. Our boss recognizes you and says its okay to give you a "free"" she raised her hands in air quotes, "drink when you come in."

The redhead somehow managed to stamp down her blush. "Well that's good Karma for me then. So, Roxanne, tell me about yourself," Axie said with a smile, her persona of cool and suave washing over her again.

"Oh no. Don't you dare interrogate me like you did that British kid the other day. He walked out of here more confused than ever," Roxanne playfully scolded.

"Well, would you care to tell me more over dinner then?" Axie smiled as her inner dialogue yelled at her for saying that. She could not believe she had said that.

"As long as you pay," the blonde winked. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and scribbled some numbers on the napkin that was lying around unused. "Meet me at six pm by the theaters on O Street and Penn. Text me if you get lost or will be late." Then Roxanne got up and left, leaving a gaping Axie behind to process the events that had just occurred.


	2. Roxanne: Venti Chai

******A/N: **So this is where I let it be known that I am not the owner of Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Squeenix.  
Also, I could hardly call this a multi chaptered fic. Mostly this is a collection of drabbles that I'm writing for my rp blog on tumblr with the url 'redhotfire8'. So feel free to shoot me questions there or here. I'm always open to new things and new ideas. Each chapter will switch between Axie and Roxanne's POV. I may also insert chapters here and there where it's out of the time line but I was hit with inspiration. Thanks for reading!

**Venti Chai**

Roxanne had been watching Axie from a distance for some time. Being only an eighteen-year-old senior in high school, she cursed the hours she had to spend away from work, in the classroom. Her coworkers continuously teased her for the silly ways she'd always fight to make sure she got to take the red head's order, a venti chai latte with two pumps of vanilla spice. They always did give her three. She always left another two or three dollars in the tip jar and never complained, even when one of the newbies gave her a vanilla spice latte rather than her chai. And she never failed to smile at whoever was taking her order, no matter how much it looked like all she wanted to do was roll over and cry.

Yeah, Roxanne was a bit infatuated. And all she knew was Axie's name and her coffee order.

It was Saturday. 3:45pm. Her shift was almost over when she spotted the flaming red hair that could only belong to one person stop outside the door. Axie could easily be seen through the large windows that were keeping the outside wind from entering the sop space. Roxanne watched Axie with a smile as the older woman fussed over her clothes before coming into the shop. She watched the redhead walking face down with a smile on her face. Axie was usually very outgoing if not obnoxious on most days; she wondered what was going through her head.

When Axie finally looked up to meet Roxanne's gaze, the blond smiled brightly and rattled off, "Hey again! Venti chai latte with two pumps of vanilla spice for Axie right?" She paused, expecting some kind of comment from the redhead.

Axie disappointed her by replying with a stutter, "U-u-uh y-yeah…"

Roxanne simply continued the transaction with a smile. "That'll be 3.86."

Axie handed her four dollars and Roxanne returned the fourteen cents of change to the redhead. She was about to start making the drink when she heard Axie's voice pipe up. "Hey, uh what's your name?"

Roxanne's thoughts raced for a moment. Was this really happening? Was this really attractive older girl really asking her name? She didn't let her thoughts linger and proceeded to say, "My name's Roxanne, but friends call me Roxy. Go have a seat and work on your laptop. I'll bring you your drink in a minute." _Shit I probably sound like a fucking stalker_.

The blond's mood fell slightly as Axie left the counter without replying. But she was still on the clock, so she continued making the drink. As soon as she was done, her coworker came around. "Roxy, dude, you're off. Why don't you take carrot top over there her coffee? I'll be happy to see you stop swooning over her," the college boy said with a smirk. He did quite enjoy teasing Roxanne.

Roxanne blushed furiously before clocking out, choosing to ignore her friend's comments. She picked up the cup that contained Axie's venti chai and a napkin before carefully making her way to the table where the redhead had settled down. The redhead picked that spot almost every day. All the regulars knew to avoid the table and even warned the newer patrons, usually freshmen college students, to keep away so that the chemist had her corner.

She set the coffee and napkin down on the table before sliding into the chair opposite the subject of her infatuation. Axie looked up and smiled, "Hi Roxanne." She took a sip of her latte before continuing, "Fantastic tasting latte, as usual. Thank you."

Feeling her feathers fluffed, Roxanne played it off, "I know." She played with the hem of her apron, which was in her lap at the moment. "You always tip us really well so we're all more inclined to give you an extra pump of flavor here or there. You also always leave enough for another drink. Our boss recognizes you and says its okay to give you a "free"" she raised her hands in air quotes, "drink when you come in."

Roxanne felt her heart flutter when Axie smiled at her response. "Well that's good Karma for me then," the redhead said, "So, Roxanne, tell me about yourself." Ah! There was the girl that the blond had watched for so many weeks.

Recalling a conversation she had overhead between Axie and a blond, british boy, Roxanne playfully scolded her with, "Oh no. Don't you dare interrogate me like you did that British kid the other day. He walked out of here more confused than ever."

Without missing a beat, the redhead replied. "Well, would you care to tell me more over dinner then?"

Roxanne couldn't believe the banter that was happening. She shot back with a wink, saying, "As long as you pay." Then before Axie could say anything, the blond whipped out a pen from her pocket and scribbled her cell phone number on the unused napkin. "Meet me at six pm by the theaters on O Street and Penn. Text me if you get lost or will be late." She quickly got up and walked out of the store with as much composure as she could manage. When she was outside, she looked back to see Axie still sitting in the same position that she had been left in, staring at the door. Feeling very proud of herself, Roxanne walked home. She had a date in two hours.


	3. Chain Smoking and Grilled Cheese

******A/N: **So this is where I let it be known that I am not the owner of Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Squeenix.  
Also, I could hardly call this a multi chaptered fic. Mostly this is a collection of drabbles that I'm writing for my rp blog on tumblr with the url 'redhotfire8'. So feel free to shoot me questions there or here. I'm always open to new things and new ideas. Each chapter will switch between Axie and Roxanne's POV. I may also insert chapters here and there where it's out of the time line but I was hit with inspiration. Thanks for reading!

**Chain Smoking and Grilled Cheese**

Axel Sinclair sat in her chair, sipping her chai latte, for about twenty minutes while the events just happened processed. It wasn't until she was attempting to suck foam out of her cup that it clicked. She had a date in two hours.

With a beautiful blonde.

At a theater.

In two hours.

Axie slammed her laptop screen down and shoved the poor machine back into her backpack. She slung the ratty thing over her back and shot a quick "have a nice day!" at the college boy still behind the counter. Rushing out the door, the redhead quickly timed herself.

_It'll take me twenty minutes to shower, fifteen minutes to do my hair, ten minutes to do make up, and another ten minutes to find clean clothes and put them on. Then… O Street is another thirty minutes away… I can be early. _

It took her ten unaccounted for minutes for her to get home. Then she realized she'd probably be late because she spent twenty minutes processing Roxanne's words. Swearing at her door when the key jammed, Axie nearly flung her bag to the floor in a rush to get to the shower. Remembering her computer right before the bag hit the ground, she hoisted it back up and set it on her couch.

The redhead scrabbled to find her razor once the water was on. As the shitty water heater in her building started heating she rushed to shave her legs and pits. Swearing again as she nicked herself no less than five times around her ankles, she finished up the job and hopped in the still barely warm water. She was definitely going to be late. She carefully washed her new tattoo and got out. She toweled off her hair before spraying it with heat protection and blow-drying it until it would have fried if it didn't have product in it. She glanced at the clock, seeing she had fifty-five minutes.

Axie put on her undergarments before putting on her face makeup, her eye shadow (which she screwed up twice of course), and her signature eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. Forty-five. She was definitely going to be late. She quickly went through her closet in attempt to find clothing that was proper for a date. She finally decided on jeans, a green tank top, and her black blazer. Pulling everything on, including her Kelly-green hi tops, and smoothing down her front, the redhead grabbed her purse, her wallet, and her keys and rushed out the door. Thirty-five minutes.

_Thank fucking god I'm so shit at telling time. I might actually be early. _

The chemist stood by the bus stop while her fingers itched for something to do. She pulled out her zippo and started playing with it. Flipping it open, lighting it, staring at the fire, then putting it out. The bus was supposed to be there. Well it looks like I'm going to be late anyway… she though while staring angrily at the schedule. Finally, she glanced around, searching for people coming this way. Finding no one, she pulled a pack of Marlboro Menthols out of her purse and lit up, making a valiant attempt at calming her frayed nerves.

By the time the bus showed up, Axie had been able to restrain herself to only two of the cancer sticks. She was still continuously twitching and playing with her lighter, although not lighting it. For a Friday evening, the bus was quite empty. The redhead found a seat near the back, knowing it would be a good twenty-minute ride from then out. Leaning her head back, she finally relaxed a little. She flipped open her phone to text Roxanne,

"_Hey. So the buses are running a bit late. I'll probably be there a bit after six. –Ax"_

Axie kept her phone in her hand while she played with her lip ring.

_For fuck's sake. I'm twenty-two fucking years old. I am a master's student at one of the best universities in the goddamn country. Why am I so fucking nervous over a motherfucking date? _

Her phone buzzed. _"Hey Axie! I'll probably be a little late too. I totally didn't realize how late it already was. I probably won't be there until closer to six thirty. There's a coffee place really close to the theater. You can wait there!"_

Axie stared at her phone for a moment. She wasn't sure if her stomach had settled or if she was just so nervous now that she could not feel the butterflies anymore.

"_Sure thing. See you in a bit! :)"_

Finally, the bus reached O Street. Axie took her time walking down the four blocks that would take her to the theater, chain-smoking the entire way. She stopped by a newsstand and picked up another pack just in case. Reaching the theater, she looked around for the coffee shop that Roxanne had mentioned. It took her a moment, but she spotted a little shop hidden away between two restaurants called the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. She took one last drag on her cigarette before putting it out and walking into the shop. Making her order, she paid (4.25, stupidly expensive) and took the cup of coffee outside when she received it a few minutes later.

The redhead tried to stop herself. She really did. She had a date showing up in a few minutes. But as she sipped on her coffee and as the time passed, her nerves refused to settle down. She pulled out her original, now half depleted, pack of menthol cigarettes and lit up again.

_I'm going to turn into a fucking chimney at this rate. Jesus. _

Axie closed her eyes as the tobacco and mint washed over her. The constant movement of hand to mouth and the grey smoke curling into the air did wonders for her nerves. She couldn't even care about her lungs at the moment.

"You know those are bad for you, right?" a voice broke through her Zen.

Red lips parted, about to retort, but Axie opened her eyes before she actually spoke. Roxanne stood before her with a smirk.

"Yeah well. You're in college aren't you? Smoking is on the bottom of a very long list of things not good for you that you're going to do by the end of the next three to four years," Axie retorted with another drag. She watched Roxanne's face color. The gears slowly worked in the redhead's brain. _Oh shit. _

"Actually. I turned eighteen last month. I'm a senior at Radian Garden High School…" Roxanne said, her blush creeping even farther up across her face.

Axie immediately put out her cigarette. "I'm so fucking sorry. Dear fucking Jesus. Dude I am literally almost five years older than you. You were in middle school when I started college. Holy. Fucking. Shit," she swore at the sky. Roxanne played with the hem of her skirt as Axie watched her. The redhead sighed. She just pretty much dragged the poor kid out here. God knows how far it was from her house.

"Come-on blondie. You're here. I'll buy you dinner. I passed a diner about a block that way," Axie said, pointing to the way she came, "They look promising."

Roxanne bit her lip and nodded.

The two young women walked side by side down the street in complete silence. The taller girl was itching for another smoke while the shorter of the two was glancing around them, searching for words. Neither of them found what they wanted by the time they reached the diner. Axie got them a table for two and they were seated immediately.

"So… A senior huh? I know the question is annoying and redundant, but do you know what you want to do next year?" Axie finally spoke up, ending their silence.

Roxanne had been staring at the table with her head down and perked up. "Um yeah! I've already been accepted into RGU. Provided that my grades don't drop, I'll be staying at the dorms my first year, as required," the blonde said with a smile. She began picking at her napkin. "So… Um… Why are you refusing my offer of a date?" she said as her confidence came back.

Axie raised her hands in defense. "Whoa there, blondie. Not totally refusing. You are one of the most attractive people I've ever met. But you're also still in high school. Don't mean to sterotype or anything, but I'm not going to deal with an 8 to 3, Monday through Friday schedule and having to get you home by a certain time on a school night. Besides, Prom was annoying enough the first time around," she said in one go, not allowing her blonde 'date' to interrupt her.

Roxanne was about to retaliate when their waitress returned. "So what can I get you two?"

Axie ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and some tomato soup. Roxanne got a chicken caesar salad.

TBC  
Next up: Roxanne's POV. Pastel Blue and Skirts.


End file.
